


Error

by maryfic



Series: 365 Scenes [27]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone makes mistakes. Even Aaron. Especially Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Error

Hotch thinks about Foyet all the time. Little things will remind him of the worst time in his life. The flash of someone’s glasses passing on the street. A city bus full of people. An unsub with an M.O. too close to the Reaper. Even something as innocuous as the trunk in his office. He didn’t know why he still kept it. He was sure department psychologists would have many explanations for the behavior, but he didn’t care to hear any of them. 

Perhaps he had made a mistake, all those years ago. But when he looked at Jack, and thought about what he had managed to rebuild, he felt justified in making what many had seen as the greatest error of his career. George Foyet had been a parasite on the back of humanity, and Aaron had made the best decision with the information he had at the time. 

Ghosts of the past notwithstanding.

**Author's Note:**

> A writing exercise in which I attempt to write one small story each day of 2015. If you would like me to write a specific character/pairing/prompt, please leave a comment, thanks! Many fandoms/characters/pairings.


End file.
